J'en ai mare
by vtff
Summary: Jack pousse un coup de gueule, et voici le résultat.


J'en ai mare.

\- Jack ? Tu en fais une tête. Que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda sa tendre épouse alors qu'elle surveillait ses petits enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin.  
\- Sam, j'en ai marre. Répondit l'ancien militaire en s'asseyant aux cotés de sa femme.  
\- Explique-moi veux-tu ? L'interrogea t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu te rends comptes de ce qu'elle te fait vivre dans ses drabbles, os, cross-overs et histoires chapitrées. Dans quatre vingt dix pour cent de ses écrits, c'est à toi qu'elle s'en prend. J'en ai ras le bol de ses conneries, elle fait de toi un bouc émissaire. Dans tu es violée, battue, kidnappée, torturée et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Elle dit que tu es son personnage préféré. Tu parles que des conneries…  
\- Voyons Jack, elle a juste une imagination débordante. Contra Sam en lui prenant la main.  
\- Je dirais surtout qu'elle a besoin d'un psy pour s'en prendre autant à toi. Dans pratiquement toutes ses histoires, c'est toi qui subi. Quelques fois, il y a aussi Janet dans le rôle de la victime. Elle ne se rend pas compte que nous avons passé l'âge de jouer les supers héros. Elle doit drôlement se faire chier dans sa vie pour écrire autant d'âneries.  
\- Voyons Jack, elle aime nous faire vivre des histoires plus ou moins longues.  
\- Mais Sam… Je suis un Général à la retraite qui aspire à jouer avec mes petits enfants, leur apprendre à pêcher, les règles du base-ball et les secrets de la forêt. Elle n'a qu'à se tourner vers un autre héro. Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi pas Mac Gyver. Ils ont fait reboot de la série.  
\- Jack, je ne te comprend pas. Cette auteure écrit des histoires pour divertir ses lecteurs.  
\- Ses lecteurs, tu parles… J'ai cherché son pseudo sur le net, et tu n'imagines pas le nombre de sites, blogs ou forums par lesquels, elle est passée. À chaque fois c'était le même problème : les commentaires. Soit, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, soit ils étaient pas constructifs. Donc elle a à chaque fois abandonné. En même temps, je comprends les lecteurs. Ses histoires sont toujours ficelées de la même façon ; nous sommes amoureux, tu subis un drame, je te sauve et nous finissons ensemble. Mais le pire qu'elle est écrit, c'est de faire revenir Charlie. Ça se voit qu'elle n'a pas d'enfants, elle ne connaît pas la douleur d'en perdre un. Elle s'est faite une joie de le faire partir une seconde fois. Et elle dit qu'elle adore écrire sur nous. Je te le dis moi, cette personne devrait se trouver un mec et fonder une famille. On verra si elle a toujours envie d'écrire toutes ses horreurs sur nous.  
\- Pourquoi a t-elle osez faire une telle chose ? Demanda Sam ne voulant pas remuer le couteau mais elle cherchait à comprendre.  
\- Toujours pour la même raison, tu avais des soucis à la base, donc Charlie se baladait dans la base en mode "Gasper". Mais tu sais le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle nous prend pour des lapins, au point de nous donner cinq enfants, enfin sur ce point, elle s'est calmée car nous en avions 7 à un moment donné.  
\- Quoi ? sept enfants… comme tu disais, ça se voit qu'elle n'a jamais accouché. Elle me prend pour quoi ? Une mère porteuse? Je suis ravie de n'avoir eu que nous deux beaux enfants qui ont à leur tour une famille.  
\- Tu as raison ma chérie, nous sommes très heureux ainsi. Ah au fait, j'oubliais le meilleur. Elle a écrit une saison dans laquelle tu es Miss America. Jack riait de bon cœur au souvenir de la lecture de cette histoire.  
\- Et pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Je n'aurais pas pu être Miss America ? Grogna Sam le regard méchant envers son mari.  
\- Voyons Sam, à l'époque, tu étais beaucoup trop timide pour te présenter à se concours. Et puis, tu es MA miss à moi. Répondit tendrement Jack au creux de l'oreille de sa femme. Je crois que cette auteure n'a rien compris à la série, elle nous envoie vivre dans les années moyenâgeuses, mais aussi dans les années mille huit cent soixante dix à Walnut Grove, avec les Ingalls. Elle nous a fait passer par un miroir quantique, mais n'en parle jamais dans l'histoire, sauf dans les vingt derniers chapitres, alors que l'histoire dure deux cent cinquante chapitres… soupira Jack, n'en pouvant plus de lire toutes ces histoires qui ont toujours le même fil.  
\- Tu as raison Jack, cette personne ne doit pas avoir une vie très joyeuse pour nous faire vivre toutes ces mauvaises choses. Elle doit s'emmerder pendant des heures à réfléchir à toutes ces horreurs. Je suis sûre qu'un psy pourrait l'aider ou mieux, elle devrait se trouver un mec… souffla Sam en se levant de sa chaise. Vous venez les enfants, il est l'heure de goûter.  
\- On arrive Mamy Sam. Crièrent les jumeaux de leur fils alors qu'ils courraient en direction de leur grand-mère.

SGSGSGSGSG

J'espère que ce petit drabble ou petit os vous plaira, dans le cas contraire, c'est pas grave. Mais ça fait du bien d'écrire une toute petite histoire.  
Pour ce qui est des commentaires, ils ne sont pas obligatoires. Je vous rassure.


End file.
